


Scarlett and Mistress Melly

by the_hidden_agenda



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hidden_agenda/pseuds/the_hidden_agenda
Summary: Melanie makes Scarlett feel good. So good. Again and again.





	Scarlett and Mistress Melly

Scarlett gets a note from Melanie.  
"Come to my house. Get ready and wait in our room."  
Anticipation runs through Scarlett's veins and she feels herself getting wet. Her nipples start to tingle when she imagines the things, her Mistress might do to her. She smiles while she rushes to the house of the Wilkes. She knows, Ashley is out of town. And Rhett is with Belle tonight. It's just Melanie and her.  
A maid opens the door and Scarlett hurriedly climbs up the stairs to the bedroom, Melanie uses for her little scenes.  
There is a big four poster bed with cushions and a thick comforter. There is a drawer full of ropes and silk scarfs and riding crops. There are candles and scented oil. There are needles. There is pleasure and pain.  
Scarlett undresses and goes into position. On her knees, legs spread, arms behind her back, head down.  
She waits.  
Her nipples are stiff, due to the chilliness of the room or due to her arousal. She doesn't know. And she really doesn't care.  
Scarlett hears the creaking of a door, she remains still, doesn't turn her head.  
She hopes, it is Melly. Only Melly. She isn't really comfortable with strangers. Sometimes her Mistress lets random people fuck Scarlett while she watches. Yankees, former slaves, southerners. Melanie really is for equality with all her heart. Important for her is only that those men have exceptional cocks. She lets them use Scarlett's body. In these moments, Scarlett is just a bunch of holes, in need to be filled for Melanie Wilkes pleasure.  
But Scarlett recognizes Melly's footsteps. And then she's able to see Melly's naked feet.  
Relieve floods her mind.  
A barefoot Melly means pleasure.  
Melly lets her wait.

Scarlett can hear her, opening drawers, closing them, putting things on the bedside dresser.

"I can smell you. I'm across the room from you and still I can smell you. You like to wait for me, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress Melly."

"Are you dripping on the floor?"

"Not yet, Mistress Melly."

"And you won't do it now. Maybe later. Climb on the bed. On all four. Legs spread. Head down."

Scarlett does as been told.

"You are glistening. I have to get a taste of you."

The bed dips and Scarlett feels Melanie's presence behind her.

Soft hands parting her cheeks.

A long lick along her slit startles Scarlett. She bites her lips to supress a moan.

Melanie licks her her again, then chuckles against her flesh.

"You were so good for me lately. You obeyed everything like the perfect slut you are. I think, it's time for you, to get a reward. I want to pleasure you. Thats all. You just lay down and let it happen. Whatever I give to you, you'll take it. You can sream, you can talk, you can move and...most important...you can come."

Scarlett feels Melly's tongue circle around her asshole, while simultaneous a finger circles her clit.

Scarlett arches her back and pants. Melanie presses kisses on her ass, licking her rim, pushing her tongue against the tight ring of muscles.

"Relax, baby. I want to make you feel so good", she whispers.

Scarlett moans and pushes her ass against Melly's face.

Melanie's fingers are coated in Scarlett's wetness.

"Come for me, baby. I know, you want it. You've waited for so long. You've been such a good toy for me."

Scarlett comes, because of the mouth, the fingers and the praise.

"Thank you, Mistress", she says breathless. Grateful.

"Oh, baby, we're not done."

Melanie moves on the bed and grabs something from the dresser.

"Look, what I've got here. A new toy for my toy."

It's a wooden phallus. It looks smooth. And natural. About the size of Ashley's cock.

"I let this carve for you. This one and a bigger one. We are going to have so much fun with these."

Melly lets the wooden cock glide through Scarlett's wetness. Scarlett has to admit, it really feels good. It's warm and slick with her own juices and it is guided by a tender hand.

The head of it presses against her vagina. "We need to slick it up. After all, it has to fit in your ass later." Scarlett takes a deep breath. She knows, she can take it, she had Ashley's hard member inside her ass so often.

Melanie pushes the phallus inside of Scarlett and fucks her with it slow and deep.

"It feels so good, Mistress. So good..."

Another orgasm ripples through Scarlett's body, leaving her almost boneless. Her arms start to tremble.

"You have to stay like this just a little longe, baby. Until this fake cock is where it belongs." With that, she removes the wet toy from Scarlett's vagina and pushes it between her cheeks. There is a burn and a stretch and pain, but she knows, the pain with morph into an intense pleasure.

"You look so beautiful like this. Flushed and sweaty with something big in your ass. Needy. I think I should let a painter come to paint you like this. Stretched and wet. So beautiful."

Scarlett whines. Not another stranger, seeing her like this.

"But not now. On your back, legs spread, hands above your head", she orders.

Scarlett moves slowly, after all, there is a piece of wood inches deep in her ass. But she manages. The fake cock sends waves of pleasure through her helpless body.

Melanie assaults Scarlett's throbbing clit with her mouth, licking, nibbling, sucking.

Scarlett comes hard.

Melly kisses her deep and sensual, Scarlett tastes herself on the tongue of her Mistress. The blood is singing in her veins, she feels good, so good.

Melanie kisses her way down to Scarlett's boobs, she sucks with the right amount of pressure to reduce Scarlett to a whimpering mess. And when she massages Scarlett's mound, Scarlett comes again.

The second fake cock is larger than the first one and Scarlett is startled. "Mistress, I don't think it will fit."

"Oh, baby, give it a try. You don't want to disappoint me, right?"

"Of course not, Mistress."

"So relax."

The smooth wood is warm and hard against her entrance. "So wet, you needy slut." Melanie kneels between Scarlett's spread legs and starts to work the toy inside of Scarlett.

She pushes and twists, distracting Scarlett with occasionally kisses and praises.

"So full...Mistress...I feel so full."

Melanie withdraws the toy, just to push it back again. Scarlett cries out, she tries to move away, she writhes and tears are staining her face.

Her Mistress manipulates her clit skillfully, while fucking her with the large fake cock and slowly the burn and the pain are removed with pleasure. 

Her voice is hoarse, when she screams in her orgasmic haze.

Her Mistress, still kneeling between her legs, moves both toys and Scarlett is helpless, she pushes wantonly against those pieces of wood, fucking herself on them, lost in lust. She cries and sobs and babbles nonsense. She squirts.

She loses track of her orgasms, her body is oversensitive, she's exhausted, but her Mistress doesn't stop. She kisses Scarlett body inch by inch, devours her breasts, sucks her clit into her mouth, grazes it with her teeth, fucks her with both wooden cocks. Slow and deep, hard and fast.

Scarlett's body is shaking, she swears and screams and pleads and comes so hard, she almost passes out.

And finally, Mistress Melly stops.

She yanks the toys out of Scarlett's abused holes without any warning, which makes Scarlett scream out.

"I know, you are tired baby, but there is one thing, I want you to do for me. It would make me very happy, if you go back in position on the floor, will you?"

Scarlett nods and tries to move her aching limbs. Moving shouldn't be so difficult. It is hard for her to focus, but she manages. She's kneeling on the floor, her legs, sticky with sweat and her own juices, spread wide. She sways.

"Look at me", Melanie orders.

She kneels on the bed, naked now, pushing the smaller toy inside her waiting vagina, while licking the wetness from the bigger one.

Scarlett is mesmerized by this sight. The toy that was seated in her ass is fucking her beloved Mistress now. And the one that is covered in her liquids is in her beautiful mouth. Scarlett is grateful. She moans, watching Melanie's tongue lapping the smooth wood.

Her body, exhausted as it is, can't help it. Her hips are bucking, her vagina and her ass are clenching around nothing, she feels empty and desperate...and she comes without touching herself. Comes for a last time.

Her Mistress watches her with hooded eyes.

"Are you dripping on the floor?"

"Yes, Mistress Melly."

"Lick it clean."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
